


The Time Has Come For Us To Say "Good-Bye"

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although spending time with Vosim is great and wonderful, Dee is reminded about one critical problem. Because of that problem, Dee knows what they need to do now. It's for the better, for Vosim's sake. He didn't deserve to be strung up in their mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Has Come For Us To Say "Good-Bye"

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly rushed/short, so, I apologize about that. :B
> 
> Also, the title of this story is based on a line from the song: "When Love is Gone" ( https://youtu.be/Drz6WZg9rgY )

* * *

 

 

**The Time Has Come For Us To Say "Good-Bye"...**

 

* * *

 

 

     Dee Klatt smiled at their laptop screen, reading the latest post that Vosim made on his Twitter page. They found it pretty cute whenever Vosim got excited over everything, or when Vosim interacted with Chipspeech fans. Just...everything the newcomer did was adorable. God, they were so love-stricken by Vosim, and they made sure they displayed it through sickeningly sweet comments directed towards him, even on something minuscule such as on a social media site.

     They sat back in the comfy wheeled chair with furrowed brows. "Look at me, acting like a love-struck high schooler..." Dee said then sighed. "It can't be helped."

     For the past few months, the two were an item. Although they got to see each other once in a while, Dee and Vosim were stuck mostly speaking through the power of internet via "direct messaging" or hitting each other up publicly online thanks to Dee's complicated background which included hiding away from "them". Perhaps it was because the last time Dee met up with Vosim in real life took place a month and a half ago. They must have terribly missed the physical intimacy such as hugging and kissing (well, _improvised_ kissing since there were complications in regards to Vosim's "mouth"). A lot of people get like that eventually -- it's a psychological function, intimacy.

     The runaway convict glanced from and to the laptop. "Maybe we should meet up this weekend."

     Yeah, that would be nice. Where on earth would the two of them meet? At the Chipspeech house? A hotel like The Golden Frog?

     Dee, excited by the thought of seeing Vosim face-to-face again, began to think of any other possible places to meet up and what they could do together. Maybe...maybe they could spend the night together and play with Snowball? They haven't seen the fluffy cat in a while, either, since Snowball lived in Vosim's room. Yeah, the three of them could bond until the break of dawn!

     And best of all, they, _they_ wouldn't be alone during that time! They would be with somebody they loved!

     Dee decided to contact Vosim in the morning, for the computer's clock blinked and displayed the time: 3 AM.

     Yep, time to get some sleep, although they technically didn't need to.

     ' _So_ ,' they thought as they laid back in bed, waiting to fall asleep, ' _I'll think some more for where to meet with him, check to see if he can come out there, and then..._ ' as they trailed off, a smile came back to Dee's face.

     God, they were so much in love, and they enjoyed every waking moment of it.

 

* * *

 

 

     "..."

     While their hands clenched into their lap, Dee bit their lip as their heart raced. Their eyes didn't want to look at the laptop screen, not after what Otto had the nerve to say to them in public. Okay, yes, "in public" meant in front of everybody following their Twitter pages, but still...the fact that the scientist brought up Dee's current situation about hiding from "them" struck a chord. Otto damn well knew what could happen to them if they were caught; however, he didn't seem to mind saying that while Vosim was online as well.

     But, even a non-detailed description triggered something within them -- it was fear.

     What they went through before becoming a Chipspeech member was a complicated tale and for good reason. Simply thinking about it made Dee sick.

     They sighed, fingers shaking as though they wanted to type something in reply for Otto's insensitive words, but Dee knew they'd provoke him more.

     This was why they couldn't stay at one place at a time, Dee had to keep moving, hoping that they wouldn't get spotted by the ones searching for them. This was why Dee rarely felt safe alone, no matter where they went. This was why being in a large group or with a single being made them feel better.

     Their eyes glanced up to the screen and saw somebody sent them a DM, a direct message. A part of them knew who attempted to contact them.

     Vosim had said, [ Dee? Are you okay? ]

     With still shaking fingers, Dee typed out, [ Yes... ]

     [ ??? Are you sure? Otto said some pretty mean things from what I can tell by the reactions of the fans. ]  
     [ I'm -- not really, Vosim. I feel nauseous. ]  
     [ Oh... : ( ]

     [ He's right, though. ]  
     [ What? ]

     [ I would be in big trouble if they ever found me... ], they confessed.

     The other side was silent for a few seconds, but then Vosim sounded, [ Oh... ]

     Poor Vosim, Dee could tell that the other Chipspeech member felt terrible for what occurred. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to Vosim about this. He would probably begin to worry for Dee's safety out there.

     Whenever they got like this, cases of "what ifs" run through Dee's mind, and today wasn't going to be an exception. Dee excused themselves, needing to take a breather. As soon as Vosim understood, Dee went over to their bed and plopped down.

     Now that Dee thought about it, if those people were desperate enough to try getting their attention now, the group could try something risky -- perhaps contacting Otto or anybody else who truly knew Dee--

     ...wait.

     Oh no.

     No no no no no no no.

     Dee shot up and looked at the laptop, paling.

     What happens if they've heard about Vosim? There's been cases where they go after the convict's dear ones as a manner to lure them out, after all. Good Lord, would they? _Had_ they since the two of them have been in public before? They couldn't let Vosim get dragged into this, no way!

     They bit their lip.

     They needed to think this over.

     There was a chance that this was simply their paranoia behaving badly. There was a chance that the patrol wouldn't stoop to that level, but at the same time there _could be a possibility_. The Chipspeech member's mind was flooded with more "what ifs", some of which involves Vosim being held hostage against his will. _Vosim did not deserve this_!

     Dee could've sworn something like this happened before with them but could not remember when.

     Did it really?

     Their hands went to their arms as a form of comfort.

     Calm down and think this over? Would they talk to Otto somehow or get Vosim? Think this over.

     "...yeah, they would," Dee answered their thought.

     But then, what's the best method to make certain that, at least, Vosim stays safe from them? Dee didn't want them to lay a hand on him.

     ...

     Oh.

 

* * *

 

 

     [ Vosim, can we talk for a second? ]

     Vosim had sit down at his computer when he noticed Dee was trying to talk to him on his webpage. There they are! He was getting worried sick about them since he never got back online yesterday! Excitedly, he replied, [ Dee!! Yes, we can talk! What's going on? Are you feeling better? ]

     [ Sort of, but... this is hard. ]  
     [ ? What do you mean? ]

     Meanwhile, Vosim made a confused buzz in addition to the equally confused comment. It took Dee a while to answer back, but when they did, what was said caused Vosim to tilt his head.

     [ I was thinking about this all day yesterday, and... you know I love you so much, right, Vosim? ]

     He smiled brightly. [ Yes! I love you a lot too, Dee. ]

     [ Well, it's about my living condition, Vosim. I have to move from place to place constantly because of...you know. ]  
     [ Yeah? ]  
     [ But because of yesterday, I realized something... something I should've realized a while ago. ]

     While Vosim waited for what else Dee was going to say with bated breath, there was a meow coming from underneath his desk. The unique Chipspeech member bent down and scooped up the fluffy ball of a cat into his arms in order to give Snowball affection. He wondered if Snowball missed Dee. He looked back to the screen to see if Dee continued what they had to say...

     ...and they did.

     Dee explained through a Twitter reply, [ I think we should separate. ]

     Something tightened within Vosim's chest.

     They continued, [ I want you to be safe, especially since they've been getting more persistent with finding me. I've been having to relocate sooner than ever. Because of that, I'm worried that you'll get caught up in everything that's going on. I'm so sorry... ]

     "Dee...?" Vosim choked out.

     Snowball mewed.

     [ Will you be okay with this? Please don't think I'm doing this because I don't love you... ]

     Once again, the cat meowed, but Vosim didn't pay attention to the noise, for he was focused on what his significant other was attempting to tell him. They were protecting him from danger? Oh Dee...

     Finally, Vosim answered, [ Of course I will! Please be okay out there, Dee!! ]

     [ Thank you, Vosim! Could you also take care of Snowball while I'm gone? ]  
     [ I can! ]  
     [ Thank you so much. I hope w -- ]

     Dee must've sent the message too soon, but then it was resent.

     [ I hope we'll see each other in the future. ]

     Vosim sniffled, a tiny buzz accompanying it as well. [ We will!! Promise me you won't cry! Promise, Dee?? ]

 

     [ We will! Promise me you won't cry! Promise, Dee?? ]

     Dee weakly wiped at their eyes with one hand as they typed out their reply, saying, [ I promise. I love you! ]

     [ I love you too! (hug) ]

     A loud sob escaped their throat, the hot tears spilling harder down their cheeks. "Thank you, Vosim..."

 

* * *

 

 

Protect the Ones You Love, Even if it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, messy messy messy messy.  
> I'll come back to this and fix it up later.


End file.
